Paternity
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin comes home and saves Jason's life with her protocol and he is shocked when he finds out about three surprises. What will Jason do when he is told that he can have his children or Carly, Sonny and Sam in his life? Who will he choose? Who is Princess Robin Soltini Scorpio? Will he play by the rules that Robin set? What will happen between Jason and Robin?


PATERNITY

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: takes place after Jason gets his memory back takes place in 2003 not 2005

CHAPTER ONE

It was time that he knew the truth. Alan had offered her a job to stay at GH. She knew it was time to tell him. She knew that he had no legal leg to stand on, no one did but her. No one.

As she approached his room with her uncle by her side, she took a deep breath but knew this was going to be hard. She had taken the stack of papers out of her locker to give to his attorney who she had requested to come down here so that she could explain what the papers mean.

"Are you ready?" Mac asked her.

"As ready as I will ever be." She said as she opened the door.

"Robin why the hell did you tell my attorney to meet us here? You had no right." Sonny said.

"Sonny back off now, I will explain in a minute." Robin said. "Jason when I left here in 1999 I didn't leave alone I was pregnant with triplets. You have 2 daughters and a son."

"What!" Four people shout. Sonny, Carly, Sam and Jason are stunned.

Sam recovers first "Jason we will be a family. We will get the kids and be a family."

"That is a great idea." Carly said.

"I'll be Uncle Sonny."

They are all talking at once.

Mac whistles getting everyone's attention.

"There is more. Justice, this is from every judge in this state and all the surrounding states saying that the kids are mine and mine alone. If you try to take me to court there are two things that will happen first you will not win and I will never let you see the kids Jason. Now since Sam, Carly and Sonny have decided that they want to strip me of my children I have no choice to put this second option into effect. Jason, you have a choice to make your kids or Sam and Carly."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Carly demands angrily.

"Simple Carly he either chooses to have his kids in his life or you two. You will never play Mommy to my kids, Sam. They have one mother and that's me."

"We will fight you on this." Sonny said, "I will win and you will not ever be near them again."

Robin hands Justice a second stack of papers. He looks at them and tells Sonny, Carly, Sam and Jason. "You can't win against her, you could try to buy off a judge but it won't work and you will be striped of your territory if you try Sonny."

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"It's simple the territory wasn't ever yours Robin let you run it."

"What that's not possible."

"I was born Princess Robin Soltini and I will not lose. You come up against me and I will mop the floor with you. As of an hour ago I now own the Harbor View Towers." She said handing Justice some more papers. "I want you packed and out of there by tomorrow or I will have you taken out. You do not want to mess with me, I hold all the cards. I play to win and you will lose. I have the backing of the Soltini's behind me."

"We'll see about that." Jason finally finds his voice. "I will call Prince Alexander and tell him what you are doing and he will support us."

"Alex." Robin calls out.

Prince Alexander walks in and everyone but Robin bows before him. "Corinthos, Morgan, and you two sluts here have no leg to stand on Robin has the backing of the Commission and the Soltini Family."

"You have to be joking just because the bitch's last name is the same. " Carly said and gasps for breath as Alex pins her to the wall by the throat yelling guards. Princess Soltini and Prince Alexander's guards come in. "Mac would you please leave." Mac kissed Robin's head and walked out the door "Now as for you, There is a bug on Robin and I heard everything you had to say to my sister."

"Sister?" Sonny questions.

"Robin is my sister. And the four of you insulted her and threatened to take her kids. _Her_ kids no one elses. _Hers_ , now she has decided to let Morgan here into their lives but you Ms McCall wanted to play Mommy where you have no right and you three agreed with her wanting to strip away Robin's rights as their mother"

Robin takes over. "Now Carly, Sam and Sonny you will never see them as for you Jason like I said you have a choice. Pick wisely because the future you have with your children are on the line. You choose Carly and Sam and you will never see them. I am not kidding just so you know what you will be giving up. Here's a picture of them." Robin hands Jason three pictures.

He intently looks at them knowing they're his own flesh and blood.

"Baby, we can fight this." Sam said clinging to Jason pleading with him.

"No you can't I've looked over the documents and they are iron clad, there is no loop hole. Robin calls the shots. She doesn't ever have to let any of you near her kids." Justice tells them.

"Why?"

"How many times did I call or send letters I can tell you over 500 phone calls and numerous letters returned. I tried my damnest to tell you but you didn't want to hear it so when they were born I went to court and had you removed as their father, you have absolutely no legal right to my kids. Italian law states that they have no father that he, meaning you Jason cannot even claim these kids ever. Since I am a Soltini, American Law upholds the law of Italy on this matter."

Justice tells his clients. "She's right you could have a dozen paternity tests proving that Jason is the father and he wouldn't even get visitation to see them. If you want to see those kids Jason play by her rules. I will not take this case if you want to go ahead you will have to find new counsel. I do not take cases that are doomed from the start and that would make me a laughing stock of this town. Nope there is nothing to be done. Like I said Robin holds all the cards."

"Now I am a very busy man and my sister is very busy herself. Since you all threatened to take her kids and all that I have stipulations myself. Morgan you will move into the apartment of Robin's new home if you choose the kids, you will be allowed access to the whole house as per Robin's orders except for her office. Second condition Carly Corinthos and Sam McCall you will have nothing to do with them. As for working for Corinthos we had decided you could now I don't think so you are officially out of the organization. You will have minimal contact with Corinthos if you don't abide by these rules you will be tossed out on your ear. Sonny, the organization and your territory, my sister told me if you tried to take or even suggest to take her kids you would be punished."

Robin takes over from Alexander "Sonny you are no longer in charge Tracy Quartermaine has been given the territory you will report to her. Now Jason your decision?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"You win I want to be a part of my kids lives."

"You understand that means no Carly, Sam or Sonny."

"Yes I understand." Jason said sadly.

"Make sure you do because the minute you contact them by phone, mail or in person or any other way you lose the kids. Make no mistake I mean business."

"You can't do this think of what we mean to you Jason." Carly yells as Sam tries to cling to Jason.

"My mind is made up." Jason tells them and Robin.

"You three can leave now. And don't come back you will as of now be barred from Jason's room. He will leave tomorrow to go to his new home with his kids and the three of you will be a distant memory of his soon enough."

"Baby, you can't do this. I can't survive without you. So don't do this." Sam pleads with Jason as she is pulled by Sonny out of his room and his life.

"Sam, I have to do this these are my children. I want to be part of their lives more than anything else." Jason tells her as she is pulled from his room and his life. Soon a new life would begin for him with his children. He would be living with Robin and his kids. His kids that he missed so much of their lives their first tooth, the first time they walked everything that he should have been there for if only he would have taken her calls over the years or opened a letter, he was at fault for missing so much of their life. Now Sam and Carly was out of his life and for some reason he wasn't angry at Robin for forcing them from his life, he felt relieved, he knew he would miss Sonny but he wasn't sure he would miss Carly who was always getting into trouble and Sam who whines, holler, shrieks, clings to him. He wasn't sure he would miss her.

Robin tells him. "I have to go out to check on the kids, their nanny lets them get away with too much. I'll be back later. There will be a guard on this door and if Carly, Sam or Sonny comes you won't see them. They are out of your life and tomorrow like Alex said you will be staying at my house in the apartment that is the whole floor. You will have plenty of room. See you later, Jason." Robin left.

Alex said to Jason, "Be nice to her if you make her cry I will make you cry. If you make her sad or ignore her or try to hurt her emotionally or physically I will hurt you in ways you never would have thought would hurt. Do you understand me, Morgan? You hurt her enough last time don't do it again or I will have Carly and Sam killed. Don't ever doubt that." Alex said and then walked out of the room leaving Jason alone.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
